The Best Gift
by MinaTakahashii
Summary: It's Mello's birthday and Near has a rather interesting gift for him. Matt/Mello, AU
1. The Best Gift

**A/N: So this is something I wanted to write for Mello's birthday! I just learned that it was his birthday about ten minutes ago, and then I wanted to finish this before I ate dinner so it may be slightly rushed. It is also an AU.**

**So this is your birthday present Mello! Happy 19****th**** birthday!**

"Mello. Get up." Matt said, shaking his blonde friend slightly. He was greeted with a pillow in his face.

"Go away." Mello said, accompanied by a groan. He rolled over so he was facing away from the red-head. "And give me my pillow back." He added, not liking the position his head was in.

"Get up Mello…" Matt said slowly, waving an open bar of chocolate under Mello's nose.

Mello's eyes shot open and he pounced on Matt, grabbing the bad of chocolate in the process. Mello greedily devoured it, sighing at the taste.

"Can you possible move?" Matt said, propping himself up on his arms.

Mello finished the chocolate (It was only a Funsize) and looked at Matt quizzically. "Wha- oh… Sorry." Mello said, standing up without as much as a pink tint to his cheeks. When you sit on your best friend's dick, you would think that some color would be traced to his face.

Matt stood up, his bangs covering the slight heat in his ears.

"You got me up for a reason, right?" Mello said questionably. "If not consider yourself dead."

"Just wanted to say Happy Birthday. You know, before class starts and all the girls whisk you away and slowly torture you with many 'Mello! Happy Birthday!!'" Matt added a sarcastic squeal for effect, "And by then it would get old. So I'll wish you a happy birthday before you get so tired of the phrase and yell at me for saying two simple words."

Mello winced slightly at the part about the girls. He had been gay for two years now, and Matt knew that. "That's cruel." Mello muttered. "And you're right, by the end of the day I will be so fucking tired of it that I'll wish that I never get older."

"But in two years you can drink." Matt said, chuckling slightly.

"Is that all you think about Matt? Getting me drunk?" Mello asked, walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Matt was glad that Mello was no longer facing him, so he allowed the blush to spread across his face. "You know it's not like that Mells. It's just that you can smuggle me drinks for the three months before I can (legally) buy it myself."

"Whatever let's you sleep at night." Mello said. "Now get out of here so I can get ready! If I'm too late again I'm screwed." Mello said, motioning towards the door.

"_You_ are the one who keeps me up at night." Matt muttered as he walked out the door, his gaze focused on the ground. He thought about how the last thing to cross his mind at the late hours was the blonde whose room he had just exited.

"And that is?" Near asked, looking up at the gamer.

Matt's head shot up and he smiled fakely. "It was nothing. Just talking to myself." He answered a bit too quickly.

"Liar." Near said, his eyes boring into Matt's skull.

"Know what Near? You don't have to be a fucking genius all the time." Matt snapped, walking down the hall. He heard the soft pad of his Vans and no other sound following him, so he assumed that Near had been wise and left him along.

"I didn't know that." Near said from right beside him.

"Holy shit!" Matt said loudly, jumping away from Near slightly. "Get some shoes that make noise!"

"That eliminates the element of surprise." Near stated. "Now finish informing me about the only thing you refuse to tell me." Near and Matt had always been close, but not as close as Matt and Mellow. But that was only a difference of time.

"Element of surprise my ass." Matt muttered, quickening his pace.

"Tell me now or I will tell Professor Mogi about that time you skipped class to go play Final Fantasy." Near threatened.

"He's probably forgotten about that day anyway." Matt said, mostly to himself.

"You know that he never forgets things. Especially with the pathetic excuse of 'My mother is constipated and my father wasn't home to take care of her.'" Near said, quoting Matt's super-lame excuse.

"…Mello." Matt muttered, not wanting any of the surrounding students to hear.

"It was obvious, you are aware of that?" Near asked.

"Of course I'm not aware of that! I don't tend to think about what other people think! I think my own thoughts and… and… I think you're confusing me." Matt said, cursing the lost train of thought.

"I'll leave you with that then" Near said, turning on a dime and rushing back down the hall.

"Near! Get back here!" Matt called, not knowing what Near was planning to do.

---

"I hate these things." Mello said, grounding his teeth together. He was threading that lace of his shoe through the holes provided, but there were _so fucking many_.

"Then why do you where them?" Near asked, standing in the doorway. He had snuck up on Mello a lot like how he had snuck up on Matt previously.

"What the hell?!" Mello asked, glaring at Near.

"I asked why you wore them." Near repeated.

"No reason." Mello muttered. There was a reason, a reason focused around _someone_ but not that Near needed to know that.

_-Flashback-_

"_Wh-what are you wearing!?" Matt asked Mello, who was waiting for the red-head to go to their final class with._

"_Converse." Mello answered simply. It wasn't a lie… They were technically Converse, but they also stretched all the way up the blonde's legs, only stopping a few inches shy of his ass. _

"_Those aren't normal converse." Matt said._

"_Yeah well, I'm not normal." Mello said, shrugging._

"_I need to go." Matt said, rushing out the door. Mello smirked in triumph. Matt wasn't able to hide all of the red liquid sliding out of his nose._

_-End of Flashback-_

Near closed the door, dropping the subject. "You like Matt."

"What?!" Mello asked, looking back up at Near, losing his previous interest in lacing his shoes.

"So it's true." Near said, all his doubts now gone.

"I never said that you bastard!" Mello said loudly.

"Then why are you so worked up?" Near asked.

"Because you pissed me off with your wild accusations!" Mello yelled, crossing his hands over his chest and sticking his nose in the air.

"Wild, yet true." Near said.

"Get the hell out of here!" Mello said, standing up and tripping over his untied shoe lace. He growled and stood up again. "Now!"

Near smirked finally and left, letting Mello tie his shoes in peace. "Matt will like the shoes Mello, don't worry about that." Near said before closing the door, but not without before seeing Mello's annoyed scowl.

---

Mello walked back towards his dorm in a foul mood. He had waited fifteen minutes for his smoking friend. Matt had been a no-show for their last class, the only class he and Mello had together. _I even wore these damn shoes for him._ Mellow thought grudgingly.

He shook the handle of the door and found that it was locked. He frowned and jammed the key into the lock, slamming the door open. "Damn it all." He muttered, looking down at his shoes and remembering how much work he had to do to get them off. His gaze was adjusted back to eyelevel when he ran into something large… and colorful… and, a present? With air holes?

A low moan, or so the blonde thought, emitted from the box. He took the lip ff slowly to see a rather ruffled looking red-head sitting inside. "Matt?" Mello asked, trying to make sense of what his best friend was doing in overly large box in the middle of his room.

"Took you long enough." Matt muttered, rubbing his side that had rammed into the side of the too-hard box when Mello had run into it.

"Sorry for actually going to class." Mello said sourly.

"I have kinda been here, you know? Stuck in a box, waiting for you?" Matt said, looking up at Mello with sympathetic eyes.

"Why the hell are you in a box anyway?" Mello asked, crossing his hands over his chest. He had forgiven Matt, he knew that after seeing those wide, pitiful eyes, but he wasn't going to let Matt know that.

"Oh yeah, here. Near told me to give this to you." Matt said, handing Mello a card in a blue envelope. Mello took it apprehensively, not sure if he wanted to trust Near of all people.

_Dear Mello,_

_Happy Birthday, here's my present. _

_Do whatever you want with him. I know for a fact that he won't mind._

_~Near_

Mello smirked and pulled Matt out of the box. "Near pulled through with a good gift this year." He said, slamming his lips against Matt's.

Matt wrapped his hands around Mello, bringing him closer. "Happy Birthday Mello." Matt murmured in the blonde's ear before biting down gently. He licked the lobe with a flick of his tongue, and Mello grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked, having to follow Mello's lead. "Man those shoes make your ass look hot…" He muttered aloud, instantly regretting it.

"I'd been waiting for you to notice all day." Mello said, yanking Matt by the collar and forcing him onto the bed. "You'll be seeing a lot more of it."

"What?" Matt asked, trying to wrap his head around what was happening.

"Near said I can do _anything_ I want with you." Mello said, climbing on top of his new lover. "And I intend to do just that." Mello stripped Matt of his shirt and bit down roughly on the red-head's neck so he knew it would make a mark. _Just like writing my name on a present, but so much more enjoyable._ Mellow thought.

---

"Plan A: success. Now where is Ryuuzaki and Raito…?" Near said, hearing the very satisfied moans coming from the room next to his own. He walked out the door, after his newest victims.

**A/N: There you go! Please review so I know how I did! May or may not write the follow up for Light and L, let me know if I should though! I was pretty proud of this though and I like the ideas behind it. I would take Near's gifts anytime! ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. A Certain Favor

**This is just me, no story continuation guys, my sincere apologies. But I have a favor to ask of someone (or multiple someones...).**

**Lately, I haven't been able to get the image of Mello in ridiculously high Converse and a mega-hot ass (he already has it anyway!) stuck in my head. So I was curious to see if anyone will draw the image for me! **

**If you do I will love you forver! And I will write you anything you want! (Except lemons, sorry guys. I only read them. I don't write them.) **

**So will someone please humor me? **

**I don't care if Matt is in it as well, or Near, or anything else, but I would love the pic. Thanks guys! -sends out virtual pies-**


End file.
